The present invention relates to a prepackaged self adhesive individual bandage and a method of opening such a bandage package. The bandage structure uses a semi-rigid strip within the package envelope to pierce the envelope and to serve as a grip to remove the bandage and to guide the bandage during application. The present invention provides for a device for rapid and convenient dispensing of a conventional type of bandage having a strip of adhesive tape with or without a central gauze pad. The adhesive surface and gauze surface is protected from contamination by removable protective backing strips. The present invention also reduces the quantity of refuse remaining after the application of the bandage.
Typically conventional bandages are individually packaged in sealed envelopes which may be made of paper or plastic film, and may be opened by one of several different methods. In one type of package, the envelope is completely sealed or bonded around the perimeter. Such package is opened by tearing an end or side open to permit removal of the bandage contained inside. In a second type of package the two opposed surfaces of the envelope extend, at one end, beyond the bonded portion, leaving two flaps which may be pulled in opposite directions to split the envelope seal. The flaps may be folded back to facilitate grasping by the user.
In still a third type of package a fine internal thread extends longitudinally of the envelope and is retained at either longitudinal end. When the envelope is torn across the end, the thread can be used as a cutting tool to tear along the length of the envelope to facilitate opening of the lateral edge of the envelope and permit removal of the bandage.
These prior art bandage packages have certain disadvantages. In the first type of package described above, the bandage is often ripped in addition to the envelope, the backing strips can be difficult to remove from fingers due to static electricity, and four pieces of refuse must be picked up and discarded. The term "refuse" as used herein refers to all left over, non-usable packaging material and protective backing strips apart from the bandage itself. In the second type of package, difficulty is often experienced in grasping the envelope end and the back-folded flap due to excitement level, arthritis, bad lighting, other reasons or combinations thereof. Once backing strips are removed from the bandage, they can again be difficult to remove from fingers due to static electricity, and four pieces of refuse must be picked up and discarded. In the third type of package described above, it is frequently found that after tearing the envelope end, the thread separates from the torn end, thereby leaving no mechanical means for tearing the envelope down its length. Tearing the envelope without the thread, or trying to grasp the fine thread is made very difficult. As with the other types of packages, the removable backing strips can be difficult to release from the user's fingers due to static electricity. Also from three to six or seven pieces of refuse must be picked up and discarded, depending on the level of difficulty experienced. The device of the present invention overcomes all of the above disadvantages eases access to the bandage, and reduces the refuse to two pieces, one of which may be retained for recycling.
All of the foregoing methods of opening conventional bandage envelopes require manipulation of thin, and frequently difficult to separate, envelope materials. These materials are discarded when the bandage has been removed, in order to permit the user to remove the flexible backing strips from the adhesive surfaces of the bandage prior to application of the bandage to a wound.